Of Sacrifices and Lies.
by Hemlocke
Summary: Kusanagi confronts Kakyou about the nature of his relationship with Fuuma. Some extremely disturbing themes ahead.


Of Sacrifices and Lies

Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me.

Rating: NC-17.

I admit to being conservative with my ratings but that's to be on the safe side. There are some non-consensual implications but nothing graphic. 

This is a SLASH story. I try not to write slash but you have to admit, the Fuuma/Kakyou pairing is extremely heavily hinted at in the manga so I feel justified in using the pairing. 

**Of Sacrifices and Lies. **

"It's not right, you know, what he does to you."

Kusanagi stepped into Kakyou's room, sitting down next to the delicate Dreamgazer. He settled his big body on the seat comfortably and adjusted himself. Kakyou turned to look at him, feigning ignorance. 

"What exactly do you mean? And who are you talking about?" His soft voiced tinkled. The Dreamgazer really was a pretty thing, with his long hair, pale skin and big, expressive eyes. Kakyou was extremely attractive though he wasn't Kusanagi's type. Kusanagi let his attention wander for a moment as he fondly remembered the young girl with the brave inugami. 

Kusanagi sighed heavily as he was brought back to the present problem. "You know what I mean. Him, Kamui. And you."

"Oh." Kakyou's soft voice spoke volumes. A thin-boned hand crept up to the collar of his robes and a rather fetching blush coloured his face. 

Kusanagi had tried to tell himself that it was none of his business what he heard and saw. After all, he hardly came to stay with the Dragons of Earth unless absolutely necessary. But what he did see when he came around disturbed him immensely. 

At first he tried to ignore it. Who Kakyou chose to share his bed with was none of his business. But soon he found it impossible to close one eye to the ongoings. The soft moans and whimpers in the bedroom next door and after that, the crying. He felt like attacking Kamui every time he saw the young man leave Kakyou's room, a sated expression on his face. 

He disagreed wholeheartedly at the way the Dreamgazer was being used. It was obvious to Kusanagi and to anybody else who cared to observe that Kakyou was being used as little more than an object with which Kamui used to satisfy his desires. 

It was not as if he wanted Kakyou for himself because he wasn't attracted to men at all. But it was the callous way Kamui treated Kakyou, his treating the older man as nothing more than a conquest that irked Kusanagi. It offended his sense of ethics, that Kamui would use Kakyou in bed and ignore him out of it. Unlike most men, Kusanagi never got involved physically with anybody unless he meant it. 

Kamui obviously had no such compunctions. If the situation were any less serious, Kusanagi would have laughed at the way the boy conducted his affairs. The boy sure went around the block. First with the Sakurazukamori, now Kakyou. And he had seen the way Kamui was eyeing Nataku. That bioroid was in serious danger of becoming yet another toy to Kamui. It was pathetically willing to do anything to keep Kamui pleased with it and Kusanagi had no doubts where Nataku would eventually end up in order to keep Kamui 'happy'.

"What I think, Kusanagi is that what I do and who I share my time with would be my choice alone." Kakyou spoke in soft, measured tones. 

"But he doesn't love you. All he wants," Kusanagi paused, unwilling to use any harsh terms but then deciding to use them anyway. Maybe what Kakyou needed was a shock to his system. "All he wants is your body. It's wrong of him to treat you like that!"Kusanagi's voice rose slightly in agitation. 

Kakyou's chin wobbled slightly. "I know that. Please, I'd rather not talk about this any more." Kusanagi opened his mouth to continue his tirade but gave in, seeing the begging expression in Kakyou's eyes.

"Kusanagi, please, leave it alone. You don't know what's going on…. I don't want to do it, I don't like doing it and I shouldn't be doing it. It's wrong, what I do. But I have my reasons." Kakyou covered his face with his hands. 

"Sou ka. As it is then. Like you said, it's your choice." Kusanagi got up. He stared long and hard at the Dreamgazer, who kept his head bowed. He sighed a last time and patted Kakyou's shoulder in an encouraging fashion and finally left the room.

Fuuma saw Kusagani leave Kakyou's room. Their eyes made contact and Kusanagi gave Fuuma a piercing stare. The two men gave each other challenging stares until younger boy smirked in triumph and headed towards Kakyou's room. Kusanagi gave him a curt nod before walking out to the main hallway, his heart heavy with the knowledge of what the Kamui was sure to do next. 

"What were the two of you talking about?

Fuuma stepped into the room and closed the door, sitting himself immediately next to Kakyou and placing an arm around his waist. 

Kakyou stiffened slightly at the intimate gesture. "He was just concerned about me…" his voice trailed off uncertainly as Fuuma began nuzzling his neck. 

"Concerned… about you?" Fuuma whispered into his ear and Kakyou shivered at the feeling of air gusting past his ear. 

"He didn't like the way… the way you were treating me," Kakyou spoke timidly. 

"And how does he say I treat you?" Fuuma, a mildly threatening tone in his voice. 

Don't let him get angry, oh please don't let him get angry… I can't take it if he does!

"He says you're using me, that all you want from me is my body," Kakyou faltered slightly as he repeated Kusanagi's harsh, but honest words. 

"True, I am just using your body." Fuuma ran his hands covetously down Kakyou's arms, bringing his robe down along with them.

"But we had a bargain, remember, Kakyou?" Fuuma asked, a malicious note entering his voice. He shifted his body slightly and pushed Kakyou flat on the bed. 

Kakyou nodded, tears filling his eyes as his body responded though he himself was unwilling. _I never wanted this… Hokuto… _

"Remember, Kakyou, we had a deal, you would give your body to me…" Fuuma finally moved on top of Kakyou, forcing the older man's legs apart. 

Kakyou nodded, the tears flowing freely now. Fuuma lovingly licked the tears away. Kakyou finished the sentence for him, voice cracking.   
  


"And you would leave Nataku alone…"  
  


"Smart boy…" he breathed heavily into Kakyou's ear, hands caressing the Dreamgazer gently. 

Fuuma smirked inwardly._ Kakyou, you fool… I lied. _

_ _

end

Author's note: 

This is in response to Kristin Olson's hourfic challenge on the CFFML. I wrote this and managed to scrape through, clocking at 59 minutes. As such, this fic is un-betaed but I hope it's acceptable anyway. I doodled with the idea of posting a beta-ed fic but that would ruin the fun ^^ 


End file.
